reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zed's Dead, Baby
That Reservoir Dogs Trivia Bit Good lord that is such a stretch and quite frankly could be applied to anything with 5 dudes on the cover. So let's take a look, shall we? Here is the poster for Reservoir Dogs (I have inset the pic from the achievement for reference) that I assume the author was referring to in the trivia bit: Leaving aside the fact that there are only 4 figures on the poster, I'd have to say that the connection is pretty tenuous. However, take a look at this album cover and tell me you don't see what I see (again, I have inset the achievement pic for reference): If even a single person sees what I'm getting at, I'm deleting that trivia bit. I think the only Tarantino reference is the achievement title. Cheers! - JackFrost23 22:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that was most definitely a stretch. Or Might be a homage to michael jackson's thriiller. Dragonhunter 2336 06:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :How? :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Michael jackson dances with the undead in the music video, the undead in the photo look like there dancing like in the music video. Dragonhunter 2336 14:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::The undead also look like they're shuffling towards their target, like they do in films and books. Just because they look like they're dancing isn't enough to go on. :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::who knows Dragonhunter 2336 14:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's not a matter of "who knows", but a matter of connection. There's just not enough in common for it to be a reference to Michael Jackson's "Thriller". :::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) N-Sync i just gotta say that is pretty funny how the nsync photo is exactly the same! it looks like they just mirrored a few of them haha! i dont see how it connects with RDR but it is funny. MADSCY 14:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :I found that funny too. It doesn't have anything to do with RDR, Jack just used it to show that the achievement icon isn't a reference to Reservoir Dogs. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Towns saved According to the Rockstar checklist on the social club, 3 of the towns listed on this page are not counted as it has 20 towns listed for saving, where as this article has 23 towns listed.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 23:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :That's because the list includes the 3 perpetual safe zones at Fort Mercer, El Presidio and Casa Madrugada. :It's a way of letting people know what they need without spoiling for them what they'll find when they get there. :Make sense? :- JackFrost23 (talk) 21:57, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Not really, after all this is meant to be a list to help people work on getting 100% yet if they believe there is 23 towns to save but 3 of them aren't able to actually be saved, wouldn't that cause them issue? If they have come here for help getting the 100% then there wouldn't be anything truly to spoil. And having them not included in the list could simply be seen as the same with the list of required safehouses for the main game, you don't have the non-owned ones listed which based on your theory from your post would be a spoiler for people.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 23:25, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Nah, knowing or not about the rentable safehouses doesn't ruin anything story-wise. But finding out that Fort Mercer, El Presidio and Casa Madrugada are safe zones before you get there spoils that they are perpetual safe zones. And no one should complain when they think they have to save a town only to discover that it's perma-safe. :::And, believe it or not, we've gone to some great lengths to keep spoilers at a minimum for people coming here no matter what they're looking for. :::I'm basically of the opinion that this is small potatoes minutiae and that there are other things on the site that probably need more attention than this list. :::Cheers! :::- JackFrost23 (talk) 19:41, October 8, 2013 (UTC)